Vongola Academy and Naruko, the Mary Sue
by Rogue Phiores
Summary: 'Konnichiwa, minna-san. I am Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruko-chan. I like foxes, ramen and orange, dattebayo! My hobbies are saving the world and eating ramen. I'm a bit of a tomboy, but my hair is still perfect! Please treat me well,' she introduced herself with her melodic voice that sounded like small bells while giggled with sparkles radiating from her.


**This is basically a crack story I guess where Fem!Naruto is a Mary Sue. I'm doing this for shit and giggles, judge me. If you see stuf and are like, ''is this girl for real?'' then no, it's for comedic purposes. Except for when it's about grammar. Then it's me. And it's a crossover with mutiple fandoms, because that happens too much with Mary Sues.**

 **I don't own Naruto nor KHR.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

''Konnichiwa, minna-san. I am Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruko-chan. I like foxes, ramen and orange, dattebayo! My hobbies are saving the world and eating ramen. I'm a bit of a tomboy, but my hair is still perfect! Please treat me well,'' she introduced herself with her melodic voice that sounded like small bells while she giggled with sparkles radiating from her. Just like she had said, her hair was indeed perfect. Lucious golden blonde curls that cascaded down to her waist with small, subtle streaks of darker blonde and even red in them creating a perfect mass of hair. It was slightly tousled, but oh-so-sexy. She had the perfect color for eyes, a pretty dark blue. No, the term ''dark blue'' doesn't do the color it's justice. They were oceanic, like the waves on the beach while being framed with dark blonde hair which made them pop even more. The perfect looking girl had a perfect face shape, one that everyone in the classroom of course would kill for. But, everyone also knew that they wouldn't look as good with it as she did. She also had a perfect body, petite and lean, but sensual curves in all the right places. Long and perfect tanned legs without a grain of hair naturally. However, she had some strange markings on her face! Hah! You got her there.

Actually, no, because that made her look even cuter. They looked like cat whiskers, and who doesn't like cats? Shut up, Tsuna. Let the Narrator do it's work.

So, in short: She was honest to god Gorgeous. With a capital letter G. It looked like she was crafted by the goddess Aphrodite.

No, she was even prettier than the goddess! Dattebayo!

And her catchphrase, god! It was so adorable. Nobody _could even._ The girl was perfect.

The teacher, completely bedazzled by her perfection, was silent. He was completely speechless. Fuck his work! Fuck the law! He would do anything for her, even be a pedophile. When his new student flipped her hair back daintily... Oh boy, something got pointy.

The girl coughed delicately in her hand, trying to get their attention (she didn't know that she already had it) and that shook them out their trance. The teacher composed himself and put his hand on her shoulder, Naruko, being very innocent, didn't mind it and smiled at him, causing a nose bleed.

''Please tell me something about yourself, Naruko-chan,'' he suggested giddily because of the touch he had with her. He immediately felt a connection. He knew for sure now, now matter what the law thinks, he was going to ask her out.

The super model looking girl smiled innocently at him. Her smile was so bright, he passed out with 9/10 of his students. The other 1/10 was gay- oh no. They passed out too.

She sighed wearily, but still looked beautiful. ''Why does this always happen? I am blessed with a curse..'' she whispered dramatically to the wind, making her hair flow behind her. It looks like she was on a photoshoot. But of course, she didn't like her own beauty. She wanted people to take her serious and love her for her, not for her incredible looks. It made her so insecure sometimes, were people just friends with her because she was perfect?

Her life was so hard with everyone loving her.

Too busy pitying herself, she didn't notice the footsteps that were coming closer and closer. Of course, she should have been able to notice because one of he rhobbies is saving the world- this is for the sake of the story, okay!

She jumped up and screeched when-

Wait, shit, sorry, that's not how it is supposed to go. Take 2!

She turned around with a twist of her head, making her hair flow behind her beautifully when she heard the door from the classroom open. She gasped delicately when she saw who it was, but of course while still looking beautiful.

''Kyoya!''

* * *

 **..I don't know. I've lost all pride in myself.**

 **And I was just bored.**

 **Rogue Phiores.**


End file.
